


Love Has Wings

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fae & Fairies, Fae Harry Potter, M/M, Midsummer, Soulmates, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: On the night of Summer Solstice, Harry will know two things for sure.prompt: Midsummerwordcount: 216
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	Love Has Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Mods, the prompt was fabulous! 
> 
> A very big thank you to my beta [ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears).

Harry’s heart raced in his chest when he caught sight of the mist surrounding a circle of trees. He heard them; they called him. He’d felt a change the day he turned eighteen. Something inside had him shifted. Harry hoped it was true after spending hours researching with Ron and Hermione and believed it when he saw Draco at the start of their eighth year.

But today, he’d know for sure because it was Midsummer. Summer Solstice. Today, both worlds were closest. 

Hermione placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and Ron nodded in the direction of the foggy veil, encouraging him to move forward. Draco was there as well. Nobody had told him exactly why he was here, but he came after Harry had explained that it was important. 

After taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forward. As soon as his fingers touched the fog, he felt the change. 

Draco gasped. “That’s impossible.” 

“Name one notable feature of Faes,” Hermione asked.

“Striking green eyes,” Draco said.

Harry turned around and, with a smile in his face, took Draco’s hand and placed it on his wing. 

Nothing. 

“Only… only soulmates can touch a Fae’s wing,” Draco stuttered, his eyes wide.

Harry cupped his face and kissed him before saying, “I’ll be back,” and disappeared between the trees.


End file.
